Breakfast
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Kurt makes Breakfast for Meggan


Author's Note: Sausage jokes will be made...yeah...  
  
*** Gentle fingers running through the fur on his chest woke Kurt up. Stirring slightly, he opened his eyes and he smiled faintly at the woman in his arms. Raising up his tail slowly, Kurt gently bopped her nose with the tip of the spade and she laughed softly, looking up at him, resting her hand over his heart.  
  
"Have a nice sleep?" Kurt asked drowsily, smiling as he gently pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"You mean we had time for sleep?" Meggan asked, cocking an eyebrow slightly. Kurt laughed softly, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"You know what I mean." He said, looking down at her. Meggan moaned faintly, rubbing her face into the fur on his chest.  
  
"Your fur is really soft and warm." She said. "You remind me of a stuffed animal I used to have. It was a dog with button eyes and a tongue that hung out of its mouth making it look so cute."  
  
"A stuffed dog?" Kurt asked. "I remind you of a stuffed dog? What about a Bamf doll instead?" he asked. Meggan laughed softly, shaking her head at him.  
  
"No, not a Bamf." She said. "I loved that stuffed dog more than anything else when I lived in that trailer. I love you as much as I loved that stuffed dog!" Kurt ran a hand down her arms, feeling the cobalt blue fur that she had made appear there.  
  
"Your fur is softer than mine." He said. "Now how did that happen? I'm the only one who is supposed to have soft fur in this group of crime fighters, [i] junge frau[/i]!" Meggan shrugged, twirling his overlapping lock of hair around one finger.  
  
"I don't know about that, [i]mein herr[/i]." She said. Looking up at Kurt, she smiled and rested her hand on his cheek. "What I do know is that I'm hungry." She said. Laughing, Kurt slid out of bed, hitting the ground with a bump and a mock cry of pain. Meggan laughed, looking down at Kurt as he sat on the ground naked, looking up at her with an embarrassed lopsided smile.  
  
"Are you all right you clumsy Elf?" she asked.  
  
"I think I broke my tail." Kurt said, holding it and making it go limp. "I think a kiss from a beautiful maiden will fix it though!" Smiling, Meggan took his tail gently in her hands.  
  
"Your poor tail!" she said. She gently kissed the tip of his tail. It instantly came into life and it swayed like a snake, tapping her lightly on the lips as if it was giving her a kiss back.  
  
"You have saved my tail, fair maiden!" he said, leaning forward. "I am forever grateful to you! How ever shall I repay you for your kindness?"  
  
"Don't try to talk yourself out of making me breakfast, Kurt." Meggan said with a knowing smile. "I want some of your homemade French toast, two scrambled eggs, toast with some vegemite* on it, and..."  
  
"Some German sausage?" Kurt asked, leaning forward and smiling at her suggestively. Calmly, Meggan took the heel of her hand and pressed it on his forehead, pushing him away from her.  
  
"And some pancakes sprinkled with English walnuts." She finished calmly. "The German sausage will have to wait until I'm good and ready!" Kurt made a pouting face and Meggan sighed softly. "You act as if I absolutely need some sausage with my breakfast!"  
  
"Ach, but liebe!" Kurt cried. "Everyone knows that Germany is known for making really big and juicy sausages!" Meggan shrugged, smiling at him evilly.  
  
"It's not [i]that[/i] big of a sausage." She said.  
  
"[i]VAS?![/i]" Laughing, Meggan ran her fingers through his hair as he looked at her with such a hurt expression on his face.  
  
"I'm only kidding, love." She assured him, kissing him gently on the lips. "Now come on, I'm really hungry and you're wasting time. Soon Kitty and Alistaire will go down into the kitchen and take over it and then you won't be able to make me breakfast at all!"  
  
"As long as you are able to have your breakfast, [i]liebe![/i]" Kurt nodded, slipping on pajama bottoms. "I will be back in a little bit!"  
  
"Make sure you hurry up." Meggan said, smiling at him. "Maybe if I'm done early I'll be able to have some German sausage after all!" she said with a wink and a smile.  
  
Nodding, Kurt left the bedroom with a BAMF!  
  
The End *** *I'm American and I've actually tried Vegemite. It's actually pretty good on toast! Yay Vegemite! 


End file.
